1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film processing apparatus in which exposed film is conveyed in a serpentine path through a series of processing stations for sequential contact with a series of processing liquids. More specifically, the invention relates to a driving and timing belt for engagement with a film leader card to lead an attached film through one or more such film processing stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The processing of photographic film involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, rinsing, and drying. These steps lend themselves to mechanization by conveying long strips of film sequentially through a series of stations or tanks, each one containing a different processing liquid appropriate to the process step at that station.
Typically, the film being processed is immersed in and drawn through a series of processing liquids by attachment to an apertured leader card which in turn is belt driven through a series of processing tanks.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,221 issued Sept. 23, 1986 to Takase et al, disclosing a film processor for conveying exposed film through a treating tank and having a sprocket-driven endless timing belt with spaced outer teeth moving through the tank, an apertured leader card for engagement with the belt and attached to the film for leading the film through the tank, and a guide member outward of the belt and the leader card to hold the card in operative engagement with the belt.
An object of this invention is to provide a timing belt for a film processor which does not require an outward guide member to hold the film leader card in engagement with the belt.